Electronic devices such as electronic book readers (“e-book readers”), cellular telephones, personal digital assistant (PDA), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like, may have accessories attached to them. One example accessory is a cover to provide protection for the device, as well as to enhance identification and aesthetics of the device.
Accessories may be attached to electronic devices in a variety of locations and using a variety of mechanisms. Factors that determine the location and method of attachment include the form factor of the device, placement of user interfaces such as buttons, placement of attachment ports, look and feel, and functionality of the device. For example, an electronic device may use buttons disposed around a perimeter of a device's case to accept user input. An electronic device may also have ports to connect to external peripherals or other electronic devices along the edges of the device.
Existing methods of attaching an accessory such as a cover to an electronic device may interfere with a user's ability to access buttons disposed around the perimeter of the device's case or obscure an attachment port along the edge. Furthermore, methods of attaching accessories to devices such as use of adhesives, sewing, etc., complicate assembly and render detachment of the cover from the electronic device impossible or impractical.